samcrofandomcom-20200213-history
Gemma Teller Morrow
Gemma Teller Morrow is a fictional character on the FX television series Sons of Anarchy, played by Katey Sagal. Gemma was the widow of Clay Morrow, widow of John teller, and mother of Jax Teller. She was the true matriarch, keeping all of her men happy and within reach. She had a closet full of dark secrets.{|class="toc" id="toc"} Biography Gemma was born circa 1957 and was a native of Charming, California. She married John Teller, a Vietnam War veteran and founder of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, with whom she had two children: Jackson in 1978 and Thomas in 1984. Gemma had a genetic heart disorder which she passed on to her children, and of which Thomas died in 1990. After John was hit by a semi-truck and died in 1993, she eventually married John's friend Clay Morrow. She was of partial Irish and Russian Jewish descent. Season One Gemma Teller Morrow is the queen of Charming and the matriarch of the Sons of Anarchy. A Machiavellian schemer and expert in psychological manipulation, Gemma is extremely protective of her son and grandson, and she longs for the day when Jax will, in her eyes, be ready to assume control over SAMCRO in order to ensure the organization's survival for another generation. She adores her husband, Clay, and does her best to make things work out his way. Many of the plans of SAMCRO succeed because of Gemma's quiet intervention, such as finding out who raped the little girl at the carnival in episode "Fun Town", and surveillance of L.O.A.N. She generally has a hostile attitude toward all of Jax's female friends and partners, including, variously, his ex-wife Wendy; his on-again, off-again girlfriend Tara; and the club "groupies" with whom he occasionally has sex. Recently, she has taken Tara under her wing. Her tough but relatively classy image includes hair highlights and a tattoo on her breast. Nord boss Ernest Darby has indicated that he had a prior romantic interest in her. She claims to be part Jewish "on the angry Russian side." Season Two Gemma is raped early in season two by Sons of Anarchy rival AJ Weston and two other unknown men wearing white masks. During the assault, Gemma is told to tell Clay that it would happen again if he did not end his dealings with minorities. Later, Gemma realizes Weston to be one of her rapists when she recognized his tattoos. When friend Unser finds her at the scene of the rape, Gemma demands that he not tell Clay or Jax about the rape so as not to play into AJ Weston and Ethan Zobelle's plans to get Clay and/or Jax to do something rash. Unser complies and further covers up the source of Gemma's injuries by crashing her car into a road divider and taking her to the hospital. The only other person Gemma confides in about the rape is Tara Knowles, Jax's girlfriend. Unser, realizing that Chief Deputy Hale was starting to become involved with Zobelle and his people, told Hale about Gemma's assault, which then became one of the events which caused Hale to re-evaluate his dealing with Zobelle. The rape left Gemma with significant and visible emotional trauma, which caused problems in her marriage with Clay and also left her feeling paranoid that AJ would try to attack her again. Her paranoia is further compounded when someone from L.O.A.N. mails one of the rapists' white masks to her. When Gemma learns of Jax's plans to become a "nomad," she tells him that she knows about the book her first husband, Jax's father John Teller, had written. She tells Jax that she believes John's death may not have been an accident, but rather a suicide. After asking Jax to reconsider his decision, she implores him to read a certain page in John's book, hoping it will give him guidance and perhaps change his mind. The book fails to make Jax decide to stay, and the vote needed to allow him to leave is taken and passes. Upon learning that Jax still plans to and will be becoming a nomad member of the club, she calls her son, Tara, and husband Clay at her home and reveals, fairly graphically, the details of her assault and gang rape. As a result, Jax picks up the jacket patches he had removed from his vest after the vote, indicating that Jax has decided to stay with SAMCRO. The following morning, feeling unwanted by Clay, Gemma comes on to an emotionally wrecked Tig who reciprocates her advances but stops when he sees a picture of Clay. Tig proceeds to confess to Opie about Donna's murder. Later, outside the church that Unser goes to for his support group, Gemma is approached by the priest who runs the support group and offers her advice to serve others to keep off the self-loathing. She runs into chibs at the Garage who is distraught by his dealings with ATF agent Stahl, she comforts him and advises him to come clean with the Club. Tig tells Clay at the end of the day that Gemma thinks he doesn't want her anymore, Clay proceeds to the office and shows the he still wants Gemma. When the club goes on lockdown, Gemma looks after other families. she tells Tara that she doesn't have to take crap from anyone, inspired by Gemma Tara stands up to her supervisor at the hospital, assaulting her at one point when she calls Gemma a whore. In the second season finale, Gemma happened to come across Polly Zobelle. Wanting to get revenge and also do her part for SAMCRO, she followed Polly to Edmond Hayes' house. She sent Tara home and snuck on to the property where she found a distraught Polly brandishing a gun. Polly attempted to shoot, so Gemma killed her in self-defense. She then discovered Edmond Hayes' body and ATF Agent Stahl, joking that both of them had a bloody day. Stahl offered to let her leave, but not before tossing her sidearm to Gemma who caught it. Gemma instantly realized Stahl's trick to get her fingerprints on the murder weapon and fled. At a bus stop pay phone she called Police Chief Wayne Unser for help. She is last seen fleeing Charming with Unser with no idea of where to go. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Deceased